Impaciencia
by mooniemouse27
Summary: DE las cosas que te puedes enterar y lo que puedes ganar si no dejas las cosas para otro dia.


_**Impaciencia**_

**disclaimer: **Nada de Saint seiya me pertenece, todo es solo para sus cradores en el caso de Lost Canvas tambien.

**Notas: **lo primero que escribo acerca de estos personajes, espero que les guste y emm bueno lo termine casi a la media noche y el final como que no encaja muy bien, ustedes opinaran

**Dedicatoria:** Para mi hermana que ama esta pareja xD

* * *

_**Impaciencia**_

¿Cuánto más podía esperar?, ¿un día más, una semana, un mes, un año? En verdad el Santo de Piscis ¿no pensaba en salir de su encierro? Habían sido pocas las veces que le había visto, la mayoría de ellas cuando los doce santos dorados se reunían para algo en especial, otras cuando este tenía misiones y debía atravesar su templo.

Pero todo andaba en calma, sin nada malo en particular, sin ningún problema alrededor y eso no era propicio para misiones. Quería verlo y suponía que si permanecía en su templo él en algún momento bajaría al pueblo y podría interceptarlo, lo hacía a veces, le había visto hacerlo. Pero ya había pasado un mes que no veía ni siquiera la sombra de Albafica y eso le desesperaba, ¿se encontraba bien?, probablemente había enfermado y por eso no bajaba al pueblo. No podía saberlo, no tenía el valor de subir hasta la última casa simplemente para preguntar aquello y la verdad sentía un poco de vergüenza el preguntar por él, era su compañero de armas si, pero y ¿si le preguntaban por su curiosidad? ¿Qué iba a responder? ¿Que tenía ganas de verlo?, ¿qué hace tiempo, desde la primera vez que le cruzaron palabras no dejaba de pensar en él?

Era verdad que el doceavo santo era hermoso sin embargo el estaba seguro que no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención, sino el enorme corazón que el peli- turquesa poseía, lo había visto cuando ayudaba a los pobladores de Rodorio, a pesar de su forma de ser y aquella decisión de aislarse del mundo, era capaz de prestar ayuda a otras personas.

Decidió que ya no podría esperar más, fue subiendo las escaleras, atravesando los templos de sus otros compañeros –en realidad podría tele transportarse, pero quería darse el tiempo para poder pensar que decir cuando lo tuviera en frente- cuando hubo llegado al decimo templo se topo con el guardián de la novena casa y con el dueño de la que se encontraba pisando. Los veía platicar y en si no quería interrumpir, pero era necesario.

-Disculpen las molestias, El Cid solicito tu permiso para atravesar tu templo. – hizo una leve reverencia a ambos caballeros. El mencionado contesto la reverencia y decidió preguntar.- ¿Cuál es tu destino? ¿Vas a ver al patriarca?, si es así de una vez te aviso que él no se encuentra, tengo entendido que bajo al coliseo para observar el avance de los aprendices. – termino informando el santo de capricornio, bien, eso lo tenía aun mas acorralado ¿Qué pensaba responder?

-bueno, no voy a ver al patriarca pero si es necesario que atraviese tu templo, con permiso.- reverencio nuevamente para despedirse, se sintió un poco grosero pero no sabía qué hacer, sintió las miradas de ambos caballeros tras su espalda, trato de calmarse puesto que sabía perfectamente que incluso el estar nervioso se podía presentir mediante el cosmos y era obvio que dos santos tan experimentados como ellos podrían detectar fácilmente su turbación. Se calmo y siguió avanzando llegando así al onceavo templo el cual se encontraba vacío, lo atravesó y se detuvo frente a los escalones que daban a la doceava casa, su destino. Era el momento y no lo iba a desperdiciar y tampoco dar marcha atrás, tenía que saber si Albafica se encontraba bien, solo verlo aunque sea de lejos.

Se acerco a la entrada de aquel templo elevando su cosmos para hacerse notar, el no sentía el del caballero de Piscis y eso le estaba perturbando, ¿era el único que lo notaba? ¿El único que se preocupaba por Albafica? Decidió entrar con o sin permiso ya no le importaba la respuesta que daría si le preguntaban por su atrevimiento, ingreso al templo siendo guiado por el aroma de las rosas, aquellas que eran conocidas por ser mortales, no le importo. Pudo observar la pequeña cabaña en la que sabia el santo de Piscis residía, asomándose cada vez más pudo ver la silueta deseada, postrado de rodillas y de espaldas en el jardín de rosas frente a la tumba que era de Lugonis, maestro del santo.

-Al… Albafica? –lo llamó, el mencionado volteo a verle, su hermoso rostro se encontraba sombrío, sus ojos se encontraban hinchados por lo que supuso Shion que el de cabellos turquesa había llorado demasiado, verlo así le partió el corazón sin importarle siquiera, sin ponerse a analizar nada sus pies le acercaron cada vez más a Albafica quien se alarmo por la cercanía que el ariano estaba mostrando.

-¿Shion?, espera… no… no te acerques…- no pudo continuar puesto que unos brazos le rodearon, sintió la calidez del guardián de la primera casa rodeando todo su cuerpo, calidez que nunca había sentido, que había deseado sentir. Era el aniversario de la muerte de su maestro y se sentía débil como para poder alejar a Shion de su cuerpo, en estos momentos lo único que quería era aferrarse a él, aferrarse al sentimiento que estaba experimentando.

Shion por su parte se encontraba lo suficientemente bien pero a la vez angustiado, ¿que es lo que tenia Albafica para ponerse así, para verlo tan vulnerable como para permitir el contacto que tanto rehuía? –Pero del cual él estaba disfrutando- tuvo algo de miedo pero este se fue inmediatamente al sentir como el otro se separaba dándole paso a un sentimiento de desconcierto.  
-Albafica… ¿te encuentras bien?... yo, estaba preocupado por ti.- por fin lo dijo, no era tan difícil como creía, el dueño de la casa se limpió las lagrimas mostrando en esos bellos ojos sorpresa por las palabras de su compañero de armas, odiaba tener que sentirse así, en momentos como estos les dolía demasiado el camino que había decidido seguir, ese camino solitario que le alejaba de todo y todos. Sin embargo la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de Shion le impidió recordarle y recordarse a si mismo ese destino, respondiendo de la misma manera que el ariano, sinceramente.

-lo siento, yo solo… es el aniversario de la muerte de mi maestro y… y eh estado haciéndole compañía…cuidando de su jardín…de sus recuerdos.-bajo la mirada, sentía que iba a llorar de nuevo, pero ya era demasiado, el mismo sabia que debía seguir adelante, dejar ir el recuerdo doloroso de la muerte de su maestro y conservar simplemente lo bello que vivió a su lado. En esos momentos junto a él, supo que ya podía hacerlo.

El de ojos terracota comprendió, no había salió de su templo probablemente por algún tipo de luto que el mayor se había autoimpuesto, no se había equivocado el guardián de Piscis se encontraba mal, estaba sufriendo y eso le estrujo el corazón. Perder a la persona que te había cuidado toda tu vida era horrible, aun no pasaba por algo así, pero podía comprender que tan fuerte podría afectar a alguien, sobre todo a alguien tan frágil como él. Quería ayudarlo a no sentirse tan solo, a no depender de recuerdos tan dolorosos a ser más fuerte.

-Si me permites, quisiera estar contigo en este día. Quiero demostrarte que no estás solo y… -fue callado con un movimiento de cabeza de Albafica, no necesitaba explicaciones, incluso si hoy se mostraba vulnerable, no lo era y no lo seria mas, se levanto invitando al otro a hacer lo mismo.

-hoy solo quiero… quiero que me acompañes al pueblo, ¿está bien?-le sonrió levemente indicándole con esa sonrisa que esta sería la única vez que le permitiría acercarse tanto. Comprendió y decidió disfrutar de ese día como nunca, pero eso no significaría que se rendiría solo cedería un poco, porque estaba decidido a sacar a Albafica de su soledad, a que dejara de odiarse a si mismo y a ayudarlo a formar recuerdos aun más hermosos para no nublar sus días, para alegrar este día.

-bien, vamos…

* * *

Mi primer fic de esta pareja, que les parecio? Si les gusto y si quieren mas de mi... ok nop, mas de mis escritos pues el botoncito de review esta aqui abajito!

los querre mucho si me dejan uno :)


End file.
